1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle drag racing simulation systems, and more particularly concerns drag racing simulation systems for simultaneous competition of two or more vehicles, such as for racing of cars, trucks, bicycles and the like, and for measuring the horsepower and simulated speed in a stationary competitive situation, such as for simulating performance in a quarter-mile race.
2. Description of Related Art
Drag racing of vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles has long been a popular sport, and has developed from impromptu street racing to a high performance, commercial event often staged in a special stadium with a track for the actual competition, and burnout areas for preparation of tires prior to racing. However, as the horsepower and speeds of such vehicles have increased, so have the risks grown to the individual competitors. Advances in safety strategies and equipment have partially limited these risks, but are not readily available to members of the public who may desire to test their amateur skills and their own vehicles in head to head competition. A need has therefore arisen for a way of safely simulating drag racing of vehicles.
In a typical sanctioned drag race, a staging light on a race xe2x80x9ctreexe2x80x9d signals the competitors to enter a staging area where a set of light traps determine when the front wheels of the vehicles are in a staged position. When both racers are staged, the lights on the race tree begin the race sequence: three amber lights turn on, in succession, 0.4 seconds apart, and finally, a fourth green light is turned on, signalling the beginning of the race. The elapsed time between the illumination of the green light and the moment the racer""s front wheel crosses a second light trap is known as xe2x80x9creaction timexe2x80x9d (RT), and the time from when the light trap is activated to the end of the race is known as xe2x80x9celapsed timexe2x80x9d (ET). The reaction time plus elapsed time gives the xe2x80x9ctotal time,xe2x80x9d and the racer with the lowest total time wins the race, assuming that the winner did not xe2x80x9cred light,xe2x80x9d or start before the signal for the beginning of the race. At the end of the race, the final velocity (VELOCITY) of the racers is measured, and the race results displayed usually include: RT, ET, VELOCITY, and WINNER.
In one approach to simulation of drag racing of vehicles, two automobiles simulate racing conditions using dynamometer equipment instead of an open roadway. Two adjacent stalls for the automobiles are provided, with dynamometric traction means in each stall for engaging the rear wheels of the automobiles. A distance monitor with an indicator provide for indication of progress of the simulated race, as well as the results of the race. No particular skill is called for in steering the automobiles, since they are securely engaged in position in their stalls so that their simulated progress can be monitored by the dynamometer equipment.
A bicycle racing simulator is also known that provides for the simultaneous riding of one or more cycles to simulate competitions within a limited area. The driving wheel of each cycle drives a fluid pump, allowing close monitoring of the efforts of each cyclist. Indications given by the level of the liquid in a column filled by the fluid pump provide an indication of simulated distance traveled by the vehicle. However, very little freedom of movement of the cycles are tolerated, so that the cycles must remain in a relatively fixed position, and in order to prevent vacillation, the cycles may be mounted on pinions.
Another similar bicycle training and exercise device is known in which a conventional bicycle is mounted and restrained for exercise and/or riding training. The rear wheel is engaged between two rear rollers, preventing forward and back movement of the bicycle in a longitudinal direction. A moving roller supported beltway for the front wheel simulates a roadway surface and is powered by the rear traction wheel of the bicycle or by an independent drive device. The device includes a horizontal moving beltway consisting of an endless moving belt supported by rollers. The rollers prevent the rider from steering the bicycle off of the moving belt, and prevent the bicycle wheels from skidding off the belt. Restraint chains are attached to the frame of the bicycle, enabling limited steering and tilting of the bicycle for training purposes, while maintaining the orientation of the bicycle within safe limits to prevent injury to the rider.
Another known road simulation device is used for testing and demonstration of the operation of a driverless, stationary motorcycle. After the motorcycle is rolled onto the entrance ramp and positioned in an upright manner such that the front tire rests in a longitudinal motorcycle support channel that does not permit rotation of the front tire, the rear tire is rotatably supported upon two rollers.
It is thus apparent that what has been needed and heretofore unavailable in the prior art is a stationary drag racing simulation system for accurately simulating race results of vehicles based upon such factors as the racing skills of the operators of the vehicles, the weight and other performance characteristics of the vehicles, that offers a challenging and realistic ride, and is capable of handling one or more contestants. There thus remains a need for a system and method for simulation of drag racing for simultaneous competition of two or more vehicles, such as motorcycles, that accounts for such factors as inertia of a vehicle and the vehicle operator, aerodynamic forces on the vehicle and the vehicle operator, and frictional forces that can affect the results of vehicle racing. It would also be desirable to provide for monitoring the vehicle horsepower, simulated speed, elapsed time, reaction time, and progress of the contestants during competition. The present invention meets these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a realistic, vehicle drag racing simulation system for simultaneous competition of two or more vehicles, such as motorcycles, that monitors elapsed time, reaction time and operation of the vehicles, so that skill is also a factor involved in racing the vehicles even though they are stationary. A The drag racing simulation system of the invention allows a pair of motorcycle enthusiasts to drag race each other on a stationary assembly. Actual drag racing usually takes place at a drag strip, where the competitors race each other at high speeds and under conditions raising a variety of safety concerns. The drag racing simulation system of the invention fully emulates an actual race in all aspects, except that the motorcycles remain stationary, making the event much safer, while accuracy is maintained by the use of a control system which allows for the realistic simulation and monitoring of the race event.
The present invention accordingly provides for a drag racing simulation system for at least one vehicle, such as a motorcycle, having a drive wheel, for simulating drag racing while the vehicle remains generally stationary within a racing simulation area. A racing platform having a drag racing simulation area is provided, and in a presently preferred embodiment, the racing platform includes a plurality of drag racing simulation areas, for a plurality of vehicles, and can, for example, comprise a flatbed of a truck, so that the drag racing simulation system can itself be mobile. A restraining assembly is provided for rigidly securing the vehicles to the platform in a generally upright position. In a currently preferred embodiment, the restraining assembly comprises a plurality of posts disposed around the drag racing simulation area, and a plurality of straps for firmly securing the vehicles to the posts.
A rotatable drive wheel support member is also provided in each drag racing simulation area, having an outer face for rotatably engaging the drive wheels of the vehicles. In a presently preferred embodiment, the rotatable drive wheel support member comprises a rotatable drum operatively engaged with an eddy current braking device allowing the application of a braking torque simulating drag racing while the vehicle remains generally stationary within a racing simulation area and allowing the monitoring of elapsed time, reaction time, and operation of the vehicles. Typically, the vehicle, such as a motorcycle, has a front wheel and a rear wheel, and the rear wheel is the drive wheel. In a presently preferred aspect of the invention, the rear wheel is restrained in rotating engagement with the rotatable drive wheel support member, while the front wheel is secured to the racing platform.
A monitor is also provided for monitoring the progress of the simulated drag racing, and a control unit is provided for controlling the monitor, and for controlling the application of braking torque applied by the eddy current braking device. One or more sensors are connected to the rotatable drive wheel support member for measuring parameters such as the reaction time, the rotational velocity of the drive wheel and the acceleration of the drive wheel, and the monitor can include means for displaying information about the drag racing simulation, such as one or more video monitors for displaying elapsed time, reaction time, horsepower, revolutions per minute, simulated speed, and simulated forward progress of the vehicles. One presently preferred embodiment provides for a series of lights positioned in front of the vehicles for sequentially displaying the simulated forward progress of the vehicles.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.